Kain and Zero One shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is a one shot that is mainly about two of the vampires instead of one. One of them being your friend and the other being your crush


**A Loves Hate**

* * *

**Your name is Raven. You are a halfy (Half vampire half human) You are in the Moon Dorms and Night Class. Because of your human side you sometimes patrol. You have a crush on Zero and Kain is your best friend.**

**

* * *

As you walked to class with the rest of the vampires you could feel Zero Kiryu glaring at you. You knew that he hate vampire and you knew why, but you still found it a little sad since you kind of liked him. You were a special case. Half vampire and half human. You dad WAS the human and you mom is the vampire. You dad is dead now since your mom's crazy sister, and your aunt, killed him because he was human. You take a quick look at Zero, knowing if you did his glare would probably harden if you did but you took that chance. But as you made eye contacted he only looked away and you thought you saw his slightly pale cheeks get a little pink. You then blush yourself then continued on your way to the school.****  
**

**"Are you OK, Raven?" A voice asked, jerking you from your thoughts. You had been think of the look Zero had on his face when you looked at him. "I'm fine, Kain. Just thinking." You assure your friend, Akatsuki Kain. The two of you then went back to listening to the teacher go on and on. Finally, what seemed like hours of the teacher's endless talking, you got to go back to the Moon Dorms. You walked back with Kain walking beside you and his cousin, Hanabusa Aido, walking on the other side of his just randomly talking to no one, or Kain. If he was talking to Kain he wasn't paying the least bit attention to his childish cousin. When you get back to the Moon Dorms you are tired, so saying goodnight to Kain, you go up to your room and fall asleep soon after.****  
**

**The next day was one of the days you helped Yuki and Zero with patrol and controlling the Day Class girl. (Truth is that you were patrolling tonight to skip a quiz/test the Night Class was doing). As you do your job keeping the girls back, you feel story staring at you. As you turn to look at him he quickly looks away to continue glaring at the girls around him. 'What's with him lately?' You think to yourself before you turn back to the screaming girls.**

**As you then start patrolling, you look for Zero. Even if he hated you, you were going to ask him why he kept looking at you in weird ways. "Zero, Zero where are you?" You keep calling his name. You keep looking for him until you find him crouched down on the ground, huffing and holding his gut. You know what was wrong. "ZERO." You yell and he looks up at you with red eyes. "Stay away from me, Raven." He said in a harsh voice, but you still walk up to him. "No, Zero. I know what you really are and I want to help you." You say then expose your throat to him. "Drink." You say simply. Zero looks a little taken back but then pulls away "Zero, think of it this way, if you take my blood you won't have to take blood from Yuki and you won't have to hurt her. Plus the vampire blood in me will help you." You say and he just stares at you for a minute then bites your neck. He knew you were right. In some point of his blood sucking he flipped you over and continued to drink your blood.**

**Finally, what seemed like forever, Zero lets go of your neck. You turn around and see that Zero's eyes are really sad. "This is so wrong. I hate all vampires, so why to I like you?" He asked, his voice both sad and disturbed. You, otherwise, are surprised by his words. "Well I am only half vampire. The other half is human. So if it makes you feel any better, you can half hate me." You say with a small smile then kissed him, really surprising him. "Wait, what about Akatsuki Kain?" He asked, even his voice full of surprise. You give him a confused look then get what he meant. "Kain? He's just my best friend. Why. Wait, were you jealous of him?" You ask, and when he turned away you knew it was true. You then smiled softly. "Zero, if you like me all you had to do was tell me." You say and kissed him again and this time he kissed back. **


End file.
